


ceramic

by pineapple_fineapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've already posted one that's almost the same thing lmaooo, M/M, Panic Attacks, accustomed-to-panic-attacks-Gavin-Reed is Here for his Boi, but still Gavin lmao, i just love it alright, idk if this would count as angst, kind of lmao, soft Gavin kinda, y'all already know I'm such a sucker for this specific kinda shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_fineapple/pseuds/pineapple_fineapple
Summary: R didn't have to breathe--he didn't need it. But Gavin said it with so much conviction, and he was watching R so closely, that R felt himself automatically begin to do what he said anyway.





	ceramic

**Author's Note:**

> y'all already know I can't make titles for the mfin life of me lmao I wanted to title it "alexa, stop panic attack" PFFT but anyway yeah here's more reed900 with Gavin calming R's neurotic ass down ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just love that shit okay

"Hey, _hey_\---easy, pal, take a breath or somethin'." Gavin reached out from where they knelt on the floor next to each other, instinctive, and braced his hand flat against R's chest. Gavin's eyebrows knitted together at R's flinch and harsh intake of air. If R _wasn't_ an android, Gavin might've gone so far as to say that R was on the verge of _panicking_; but R _was_ an android, and as far as Gavin knew, not many of them were very prone to that sort of thing. Or at least, that's what he would've said six months ago. But Gavin would freely admit (now) that what Gavin Reed would've said six months ago was wrong--in a lot more ways than one.

Gavin drew his hand back slightly, before hesitantly, slowly placing it back against the android, warm and steady. R's eyes darted to Gavin's arm to follow his movement, but fell back to the floor in front of him once he felt Gavin's hand settle over his heart.

"R. Hey, what're you thinkin' about?"

R shook his head almost imperceptibly, and kept his attention focused on the bathroom floor in front of him before squeezing his eyes shut. Jesus--he hardly remembered making the conscious decision to come in here. He'd been with Gavin, standing in the living room of this house they'd been called to. It'd been a murder, in a household that had a history of domestic violence and multiple calls from neighbors to come break up screaming matches in the front yard. And he'd been analyzing the victim (an android woman; the wife). And then--fuck, then he'd stood and excused himself, and then Gavin was in front of him here on this stranger's bathroom floor and he was blank. Blank in--some sense that wasn't a real sense. Blank in that R felt he wasn't running right; wasn't functioning right, something was wrong, and something from investigating the android woman had caused it. A rush of air he didn't need left him; why had he been holding it..?

Gavin brought his other arm up to squeeze his shoulder.

"_Hey_, talk to me. R, what's wrong? What happened?"

**Nothing**. Absolutely _nothing_ had happened, R didn't know what was wrong either, how the fuck did Gavin expect him to know--

"Run a diagnostic, then."

And why was Gavin talking to him like that? It was the voice Gavin used when he talked to _children_ at crime scenes. Five year olds. Child androids. Not to him. But running a diagnostic was the next most obvious step, how had R not thought of it yet?

**SC4NN1,NG... 100% C,OMPL3TE...**

**SYSTEM CH3C/K... **

**CHECK1NG BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**  
**CH3CKI,NG BIOS/ENSORS..,. OK**  
**CHECK1N,G, AI ENGI]N3,..,. OK**  
**NO ERR0RS FOUN,D**

...What?

R clutched the sink next to him. That didn't make sense. And it wasn't _right_. Now he wasn't performing his own diagnostics right, something must be _really_ wrong, something he isn't even able to detect or fix--

"R--R, you're not running anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with you."

Gavin didn't get it. Gavin didn't understand, and R couldn't explain it.

"No, I think I got it--you don't have to explain it."

R let out some frantic, frustrated sound he felt a ghost of embrassment for making. He gripped this stranger's sink (that woman's. the one that was ripped out all over the now-blue carpet in the living room) and finally forced himself to look at Gavin.

"No, something's _wrong_, I can't--something's wrong and I can't fix it, I don't know what's wrong--"

Jesus, how could _Gavin_ understand, he's never had to run a diagnostic on himself in his _life_\--

Gavin squeezed his shoulder again, not tight, but firm.

"Yeah, I got that; but I know what it is. I can see it all over you, and I'll help you fix it."

He could _see_ it?! He could _**see**_ it, what the **_fuck_** did that mean--

Gavin kept his grip on R's shoulder steady, pressed his palm snugly against R's chest, and made a show of breathing in deep. When R didn't follow, just stared at him, tight and tense and frozen, Gavin nodded towards him, breathing out.

"Copy me. Just do it, just do what I do. It'll fix it."

R didn't have to breathe. He didn't need it. But Gavin said it with so much conviction, and he was watching R so closely, that R felt himself automatically begin to do what he said anyway.

Gavin kept his hands on R for what felt like hours or minutes--he couldn't even tell time right--but Gavin kept having him follow his breathing, and kept rubbing his thumb into the line between R's shoulder and neck, and R didn't have to breathe but he kept doing it anyway.

It wasn't until he felt Gavin loosen his grip and rub his back before he realized--he felt different. More--normal.

He ran a diagnostic.

**SCANNING... 100% Complete!**

**System Check...**

**Checking Biocomponents... OK!**  
**Checking Biosensors... OK!**  
**Checking AI Engine... OK!**  
**No Errors Found!**

R blinked.

Gavin watched him.

Had he... _Could_ androids panic..?

R brought his eyes up to meet Gavin's, whose expression consisted primarily of what appeared to be calm and thinly-veiled worry.

Hm.

"Gavin."

"...hm?"

"I think I panicked."

Gavin blinked at him, and then snorted and grinned before dropping his head and the hand he'd had on R's chest.

"Tch, uh--_yeah_, no shit," Gavin said, raising his head again to bounce his eyebrows and smile. R felt himself offer a weaker one back, and Gavin gave his back a quick rub before dropping his arm to haul himself back up to stand.

"You did good, though. Real good," he added, and offered a hand to help R up.

R looked to him. He didn't need it. He had titanium alloy for joints that never ached, and sleek, synthetic muscle that never grew weak. He dropped his eyes to Gavin's offered hand. 

It had so many little white scars on it.

R let go of the ceramic he'd held on to so tight, and slotted his hand into Gavin's.


End file.
